Candor or Dauntless
by Too-much-broke-to-feel-this
Summary: The gang gets together to play a fun game of Candor or Dauntless. Relationships form, secrets are revealed and dares go wrong. Sheke, Urlene, Willina and Fourtris. Only couple together right from the start are Zeke and Shauna. I hope you enjoy. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Tris's pov:**

"Hey, you wanna sit down and grab a bite to eat before we head out?" Christina asks, pointing towards a food stand. We were currently at the mall, because Christina needed a new pair of shoes. The 47 pairs she already has do not match with her party outfit, believe it or not. "Yeah, sure." I said, walking over the one of the tables.

"TRIS, CHRISTINA!" I look around, trying to find the source of the sound. Out of nowhere, Uriah jumps on one of the leftover chairs. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." Christina says, clasping a hand over her heart in dramatic manner. A grin formed on Uriah's face before continuing to speak: "So, you guys coming to my party tonight?" "What party?" I asked. "The party that Zeke and I are throwing of course." He says, with a look on his face like it was obvious. "Why not?" Christina looks at me, silently asking me if I was okay with it. "Fine, we'll be there." "Great, see you at eight. Don't forget to wear layers." Uriah says before walking away.

"Why do we need to wear layers?" I asked Christina. "Pretty sure we're going to play candor or dauntless." She says, eating one of her fries. "Candor or dauntless?" "Right, abnegation. It's a game where someone asks you candor or dauntless. If you pick candor, you have to answer a question truthfully. If you pick dauntless, you have to do what the person tells you to do." She says, looking at me to see if I understood. "What if I don't want to do the truth or the dare?" "Oh, yeah, there is a punishment. If you don't want to do the task, then you'll either have to take off an article of clothing, socks and shoes do not count, or you'll have to take a hot sauce shot. It's as simple as that." She says smiling at me. "Great." I say a lot less excited then I was a couple of minutes ago.

*Page break*

A couple of minutes past eight, both Christina and I were stood outside of Zeke's apartment. "How do you know the party is at Zeke's?" "It's always at Zeke's." Christina says, knocking on the door. Only seconds later the door swings open, revealing a smiling Uriah. "Come on in, ladies." He says, stepping aside. I look around the room, sitting down are Marlene, Will, Zeke, Four and Shauna. I quickly sit down between Will and Shauna.

"Okay, everyone knows the rules, right?" Zeke asks looking around the circle we're all sitting in. Everyone nods, so he continues. "Alright then, I'll start. Will, candor or dauntless?" "Dauntless." "I dare you to drink a concoction of whatever I can find in my kitchen." Will looks uncertain, but after a couple of seconds said that he'd do it anyway.

Zeke particularly ran towards the kitchen. After a minute or so he walked back into the room, a disgusting looking dark brown slimy drink in his hand. Only the sight of it already made me gag.

"Do I need to finish the entire glass?" Will asks. "Yep" Uriah said, grinning like a mad men. Will took hold of the glass, pinched his nose and then very quickly took a couple of sips. "Agh, I can't do this." Will said running towards to sink to wash his mouth. When he finally returned he pulled his shirt off.

"Uriah, candor or dau- " "Dauntless, I'm no pansycake." As soon as he said that, he got elbowed in the ribs by Marlene. "Ah, you really didn't need to do that, Mar." "No… no, I'm pretty sure I did." Marlene said, laughing. "I dare you to dress like a girl, make-up and all, and go down into the pit and sing 'I kissed a girl'." We all stared at Will in awe. "I didn't know you could come up with dares like that." I said shocked. "I'll do it." Uriah said looking a little uncomfortable.

Zeke stood up and ran around the house trying to find the things that were needed for the dare. When he came back, he started handing the articles to his younger brother. "Hold on. Is that my bra?" Shauna said in disbelieve. "It might be." He said nervously. Shauna cocked an eyebrow at him, waiting for an answer. "What? Where else am I supposed to get a bra?" "Why do you have her bra in the first place?" Christina asks. "She practically lives here. Her stuff is all over my room." "Doesn't mean you can just give my bra to your brother!" Shauna yells, yanking the black see through lacy bra out of Uriah's hands.

"Come on, not even for a dare?" Zeke asks, a pleading look on his face. "Ugh, fine. But you won't be seeing me in a bra anytime soon." She says, throwing the bra at Uriah's face. Zeke slowly turns towards the group. "So, any of you fine ladies willing to give Uriah here your bra. " He asks looking around hopefully. All the girls including me just look away or say no.

After a few minutes Uriah emerges from his brother's room, wearing a skirt a crop top and a wig. "Christina, care to do his make-up?" Will asks her. She hops up from her seat and drags Uriah back into the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Uri!" Christina says, pulling an upset looking Uriah from the bedroom. We all laugh and follow him down to the pit. A few people stare at him and start to laugh, others just cat call. Uriah walks to the middle of the pit and starts singing and dancing at the same time… horribly.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it. _

An embarrassed looking Uriah quickly runs back to Zeke's room and we all follow laughing. After we all settle down, Uriah asks the next question. "Tris, candor or dauntless?" I didn't want to be the first to say candor, so naturally I chose: "Dauntless."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris's pov:**

"Dauntless" "I dare you to spin a bottle and whoever it lands on has to give you a hickey, doesn't matter if it's a guy or girl." Uriah says. "That all you got?" I ask walking towards the kitchen to grab an empty bottle of beer. I sit back down in the circle and spin the bottle. It lands on Four. I swallow hard before looking up at him. We haven't really been talking since initiation.

He walks over towards me and before sitting down. "You know you can still take of your jacket right? We don't have to do this." He whispers. "I'm fine." He looks at me for a couple of seconds before finally moving towards my neck. He starts to nibble at the sensitive skin, followed with some sucking and light biting. "Go Four!" Zeke says and I can hear some wolf whistles from across the room. Four pulls away ever so slightly to look at the spot he just created. "Shut it." He says as he walks back to his spot, a small smile playing on his lips.

Christina winks at me, which causes me to choose her as my victim. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" She thinks for a second before answering my question. "Candor." "Pansycake." The unmistakable voice of Uriah. "It's not coming back, Uriah! And Chris tell everyone your secret fantasy." I say looking at her with expectation. She looks at me, shock written on her face. "No way am I telling you that." She says, pulling her top of, revealing the red lacy bra that she's wearing. I can see Will sneaking a couple of glances at her chest. I put two fingers underneath his chin, swiftly closing his mouth. I raise one of my eyebrows and I can already see the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Chris, it's your turn to choose." Marlene says. "Right, Four, candor or dauntless?" "Dauntless, of course." Christina thinks for a moment, when an evil smile starts to form on her face. "I dare you to go down into the pit and confess your love to the first person you see. Oh, and make it dramatic." Four looks down at his shirt, probably debating if it's worth taking his shirt of for a dare like this. "Fine, I'll do it." He says, getting up. "Who's coming with?" he asks. Christina, Zeke and I all stand up and follow him down to the pit.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me?" The first person that we see is Eric. "Do I have to?" "Yes, yes you do." Christina says, tears already forming in her eyes from laughter. Four reluctantly walks over towards Eric. "Eric, I just can't control these feelings anymore." He says, taking a hold of his hand. "I like you. No, no I love you!" he practically yells. Everyone in the pit looks at the act unfolding in front of them. I can see the anger rising inside of Eric and before I knew it, Four was on the floor.

We were still laughing once we got back to Zeke's room. "Marlene, candor or dauntless?" Four asks her. "Candor" "Who was the last person you kissed and when was it?" She looks down for a second, pulling at the hem of her shirt. "I kissed some random guy two days ago at a party." She says embarresed. Uriah looked mad and tightened his jaw while his hands turned into fist. We all knew Marlene liked Uriah, but I guess Uriah likes her as well.

"Will, candor or dauntless?" "I'll go with candor." "What's with all the pansycakes today?" Uriah asks, he quickly scurries backwards when he sees Marlene raising a fist. "Who do you like?" Marlene asks curiously. Will mumbles something. "What was that?" I ask. "I like Christina." He says, still very softly, but I'm pretty sure we could all hear. Christina definitely heard, her cheeks turn a rosy red and a smile is spread across her face.

"Okay, okay. Shauna, candor or dauntless?" he asks, trying to get the attention off of him. "Dauntless, I've had enough of all the truths." Uriah leans in and whispers something in his ear. "uhm, okay." Will says looking at Uriah before telling Shauna her dare. "I dare you to lick whipped crème of Zeke's neck." Zeke perks up, looking at Shauna and hoping she'd say yes to the dare.

She gets up from her seat on the couch and opens the fridge, getting a can of whipped crème out of it. Shauna walks over towards Zeke and straddles his legs. He directly puts his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She shakes the can before she applies some of the whipped crème on his neck. She puts her left hand on his neck and slowly starts to lick the crème off of him. It doesn't take long before we can all see that Zeke is gripping onto her hips. He's clearly enjoying it. "Pretty sure you missed a spot." Zeke says, a smirk playing on his lips. "Oh, did I." Shauna says, wiping some of the whipped crème from the corner of her mouth. "Yeah, right there." He says, taking a hold of the can and spraying whipped crème on her neck and chest. "Oh god." We all say, knowing what will happen next. Zeke starts to lick of the crème, while Shauna laughs and tries to get away from him. "NO PDA!" Uriah says, followed with a "Get a room!" from Christina.

"The dare came from you, little brother. You knew what was going to happen." Zeke says, turning Shauna around so she's properly sitting on his lap, locking his arms around her slim body. "Christina, candor or dauntless?" Shauna asks. "Uhm, dauntless." "Go out into the hallway and kiss the first person that walks by. Gender doesn't matter." Christina stands up and walks out into the hallway.

She walks back in a couple of minutes later. "What happened to you?" I asked as I saw a bruise form on her cheek. "Lynn happened. She was the first person to walk by, so I kissed her and then she punched me in the face." Christina says pointing towards the bruise. "Uriah, candor or dauntless?" "What am I? A pansycake? No, I'm dauntless!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Christina pov:**

"What am I? A pansycake? No, I'm dauntless!" Uriah says. I think for a moment before finally settling on a dare. "I dare you to call your mother and tell her you got a girl pregnant and you aren't allowed to tell her that it's a dare." "But…" he struggles to find the right words to say, but it's pretty clear he's uncomfortable with the dare. "You're no pansycake, right?" Zeke says a smug look on his face. "No! I'll do it, alright." He says, getting his phone out of his pocket. He huffs before dialling the number.

"Put it on speaker." Four whispers. "Okay, okay." Uriah says. "Uriah, are you alright?" he looks at the phone for a moment before he starts to speak. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. How are you?" I roll my eyes. "Just get to the point already." I whisper yell. "I'm fine, sweetie. Now, why are you calling me at such an odd time?" "Uhm, well. Please don't get mad at me. But, I uh… I got someone pregnant." "What?! Honey, didn't your father ever teach you how to use a condom?" At this almost all of us have a hard time to keep us from laughing. "Never mind, it's too late now. Who's the girl? Do I know her?"

oh, I never told him who he got pregnant. Well, it's up to him now. "Uhm, it's ah…" he quickly looks around the room. "It's Marlene. You know her; we used the hang out all the time when we were younger." "I knew something was going on between you two. If I only knew earlier I might have been able to prevent this." We can all hear her sight on the other end of the line. Uriah looks apologetically at Marlene, before his mother continues her speech. "Well, honey, we'll get through this. How 'bout you drop by tomorrow, we can talk about it then. Oh, and Marlene is always welcome." "Okay, thanks for your support mom. I'll see you tomorrow than." We can hear the beeping on the other end of the line, indicating that his mother had hung up.

It doesn't take long, before we all burst out laughing. "Why'd you have to say my name?" Marlene asks. "My mom would never believe that I got some random girl pregnant. Does it even really matter?" "Yeah, it does. I always see her when I walk towards my work. She's going to think so badly of me." "She won't. She already said that we'd get through this and that you are always welcome. Besides Christina never said that anyone else could say that it was a dare." Uriah says, winking at her. "Now, for my next victim. Four, my man, candor or dauntless?" "After my last dare I'm gonna go with candor." Four says confidently. "And don't you dare say it!" He continues, glaring at Uriah as he talks.

"Awh man, I had a good dare for you! Well I guess you could tell us about your fears." "Yeah, not happening." He says, ripping his shirt off. And then I was met with his toned chest. I looked over at Tris, knowing she'd be staring at his abs. This could come in handy in a later truth or dare. "Will, candor or dauntless?" "Dauntless." "I dare you to go down into the pit, wearing only your underwear and yell 'I'm captain underpants' until someone gives you a wedgie or punches you in the face." "Sure, why not." Will says standing up, ready to walk out the door. "Uh uh uh. Not so fast. In your underwear, remember?" Four says, pointing to his clothes. Will takes of his clothes and starts running around the pit. I must admit, he looks pretty good without his clothes on.

"I'm captain underpants, I'm captain underpants." Will yells, while running around the pit for about two minutes before he runs into Eric. "What are you doing?" "I'm, I'm captain underpants. Isn't it obvious?" Will asks. "Do you want to be my apprentice, we can be captain underpants together?" And that was it. Eric punched Will square in the jaw and then stormed off, muttering something about teenagers.

I walked towards Will, putting my hand on his cheek, looking at the bruise that's already starting to form. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Come on, let's get some ice on that." I grab his hand, pulling him back towards Zeke's apartment.

"Okay, very funny. Marlene, candor or dauntless?" Will asks, holding a bag of ice on his cheek. "Dauntless!" Will thinks for a second, before giving her the dare. "I dare you to sit on Uriah's lap for the rest of the game." Marlene looks down at her shirt, she looks like she's considering to take it off, but looks over at Uriah. "Would you mind?" "A dare's a dare, isn't it?" Marlene stands up, walks over towards Uriah and then carefully plops down on his lap. Uriah immediately puts his hands around her waist and pulls her a little closer.

"Zeke, you know the question." "Candor." "What comes first, Shauna or dauntless cake?" Marlene asks. I stare in shock, Zeke loves Shauna, but he's also addicted to dauntless cake. "Better choose carefully." Shauna says raising an eyebrow. Zeke looks nervous when he replies to the question. "Uhm I'm gonna go with dauntless cake." "Oh that is it! I am so not staying over tonight." Shauna says, getting up from Zeke's lap, walking to the spot she previously sat on. A smile playing on her lips. She probably knew Zeke was going to say dauntless cake and wanted to make him feel like he did something wrong. "You're a close second though!" "You really think that helps your case?" Tris says.

"Tris, candor or dauntless?" Zeke asks. "Dauntless." She says confidently. "I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Four." She seems to consider it and then finally stands up and walks towards Zeke's bedroom. "Are you coming?" She ask turning towards Four.

**Please leave a comment if you have any truths or dares you want me to use in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you SwiftfireTheF.A.Y. & Dauntlessprodigy46 for commenting and giving me some dares! I'll make it happen ;) and I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long. **

**Four pov:**

"Are you coming?" Tris says looking at me from across the room. I stand up and follow her into Zeke's bedroom. I close the door behind us and look at her. "You know we don't have to do anything right. I can just tell you knock-knock jokes for 7 minutes." "You already gave me a hickey, I think I can handle kissing you." She says before pulling me towards her. Our lips connect and I instantly put my hands on her waist. Her hands move upwards and around my neck, slightly pulling at my hair. I nibble at her bottom lip and she opens her mouth slightly.

Soon enough I started to pull her towards the bed. She put her hands on my chest and pulled away slightly. "Just kissing." She whispers. "If we're going to be in here for 7 minutes, we might as well make us comfortable. I wasn't gonna go any further then kissing." I say, taking a step back from her, I know her fear of intimacy. I'm not going to push her to do anything, besides this has been our first kiss in weeks. "Oh, sorry." She says looking down at the ground. "Times up, lovebirds." Zeke comes bursting through the door. "Oh, you guys are no fun." He says looking at us both stood about 3 feet apart by now. We walk back into the room and sit down in our spots on the floor or couch.

Tris looks around the room, probably trying to figure who to choose for her next question. "I've got a dare for the guys, you in?" "Do we still get to take of our shirts if we don't want to do it?" Will asks her. "Sure, why not." There was a chorus of yes and I'll do it's, before she continues to talk. "Okay, I dare you to tell us the cheesiest pick-up line you've ever used." The girls all giggle, they probably know this is either going to be really funny or extremely horrible.

"I'm not staring at your boobs, I'm staring at your heart." Zeke says. "Oh god, I remember that one. You kept using these horrible pick-up lines all week." Shauna says putting her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I wouldn't forget a pretty face like that." Will was next to tell us his pick-up line. "That's so sweet." Christina says. Uriah is next. "You look so familiar… didn't we take a class together? I could've sworn we had chemistry." "That's so bad." Marlene laughs. "I got a lot of pick-up lines, I can do this all day. Like this one: Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged! If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cute-cumber." "Please stop, you're embarrassing yourself." "It still made you laugh." Uriah says. "Yeah, but you're not trying to impress me, so that doesn't count." Marlene says, looking at me, waiting for me to say my line. "You're so hot, you'd make the devil sweat. Was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world?" "You're not going to stop are you?" "Not until you tell me that my pick-up lines are good." Marlene rolls her eyes, before gesturing to me to continue.

I know Uriah has liked Marlene for a couple of years now, but I'd of thought that he had asked her out by now. Seems he might actually be a pansycake. Now it was my time to tell my pick-up line. I don't really use pick-up lines, so this is going to be really bad. "Excuse me, I seem to have lost my phone number, can I please have yours?" I say looking down embarrassed. "I take it back, yours are pretty good compared to Fours." Marlene says laughing at my pick-up line. "That's the only one I know." "It would have made me smile." Tris says, giggling softly.

"So who's going next, considering all the guys just went?" Christina asks. "I'd say Zeke, he came up with the first pick-up line." Tris replies while pointing at him. "Okay, Four, candor or dauntless?" "Dauntless." "I dare you to take someone into your fear landscape." I think about it for a second. Now I could take off my pants, but then I'd be the first left in just my boxers. But I could also take Tris with me, she's already been inside my fear landscape. "I'll take Tris with me." Everybody looks at me with shock in their eyes. They probably never expected me to take the dare. I stand up and walk over towards Tris and pulled her up from her seat.

**Tris pov**

Four and I walked towards the simulation room in silence. I can see him tense up the closer we get to the room. "Why'd you choose me?" I asked. "You are the only one that's already been in my fear landscape, besides I trust you." He says, without needing to think about it. Four pushed the door open and walks over towards a table with the needle and the serum and starts preparing for the simulation. "Feels weird, being back here. Thought I would be done with this room after initiation." I say as I sit down and look around the room. Four walks towards me and takes a hold of my neck, looking in my eyes when he puts the needle in my neck. Then he puts the needle to his own neck.

I close my eyes and when I open them again, I'm laying down on a small makeshift bridge. Heights. Four is afraid of heights. I slowly stand up, making sure I don't lose my balance. I look over at Four, he seems calm, but I can see the fear in his eyes. He turns around looking at the building straight ahead of us and starts making his way towards it. I follow close behind him. I know we could just jump and so does he, but we're dauntless and we face our fears.

Once we made it inside the building, the walls start getting closer and closer, and the door closes behind us. "Help me look for something to stop it." Four says, looking around the confined space. I remember there are supposed to be some nails around here somewhere. I start to feel around the floor, when I finally find two nails. I quickly push them between the floor and the wall. The walls stop moving and we move forward towards the next room.

It's a room somewhere in the dauntless compound. There's a girl sitting down on a chair in the middle of the room. And then I remember, Four is afraid of having to kill an innocent person. He picks up the gun and walks closer to her. Putting the gun up to her forehead, he looks away. His hand shakes a little before he pulls the trigger. The girl falls to the floor. He walks away, without even looking at the girl.

Now we walk into the room with his last fear. His worst fear. His father. "Tobias." I can see the figure entering the room multiple times. All calling his name. A belt held in his hand. "Just trying to help you, to be better." The man gets closer and closer. He raises his hand. Out of instinct I grab onto Marcus, trying to keep him from hitting Four. He pushed me away, and I fall to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Four hitting Marcus straight in the jaw.

And then we're back in the simulation room. We're both breathing hard and I take a hold of his hand. I smile softly at him and lean in to kiss him.

**Remember, you can always leave a comment with a truth or dare. **


End file.
